Hielo E Indiferencia
by Hitokiri Aoi mFy
Summary: SlashShounen-ai ...Una perfecta enemistad..., pero que sucedería si Draco tuviera un nuevo amigo (Blaise)
1. ¿Quién es Blaise?

Hielo E Indiferencia  
  
By: Hitokiri Aoi  
  
Aviso: Bien, quiero decir que ninguno de los personajes que pongo en el fic son míos (por lastima ;_;)  
  
N/A: Bien, este es el primer fic que publico, soy nueva aquí ^--^ y espero hacerlo bien, ojala les guste... Yo pienso que esta quedando bien, y bueno, ustedes saben, si les agrada aunque sea un poquito podrían dejarme un Review.  
  
Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es Blaise?  
  
Las nubes se divisaban desde la ventana de la habitación; un día nublado con un poco de sol asomándose entre las aberturas, el clima estaba fresco, ideal para ir afuera a descansar un rato, sin embargo, él, como todos los estudiantes de Howarts debía asistir normalmente como todos a clases sin excepción, eso ni ser el gran Harry Potter lo salvaba.  
  
Apenas eran las 6:30 de la mañana, era todavía temprano para levantarse, pero él ya lo había hecho, quizás menos horas de sueño no le harían daño; últimamente las pesadillas habían aumentado su intensidad. Ser Harry Potter tenía sus desventajas, no era como todo el mundo pensaba...  
  
Estaba sentado a un lado de la ventana, viendo el paisaje a un lado del lago, casi en silencio, pues aún desde el alfeizar de su ventana podían escucharse los largos y sonoros ronquidos de Neville; Seamus, Ron y Dean Thomas estaban prácticamente babeando, se habían acostado tarde siguiendo la platica de Seamus respecto a su encuentro con un perro negro en el callejón Diagon antes de llegar a Howarts, quien los chicos escucharon sin interrupción alguna.  
  
Una hora después los chicos empezaron a despertar, el primero en hacerlo fue Ron, aunque seguía tan adormilado que no pudo tener una plática muy coherente con él. Seamus, Dean y Neville se levantaron al cabo de quince minutos y salieron rápidamente de la habitación alegando que tenía que atrapar una rana para el trabajo de pociones que era ese día. El trabajo era en parejas casi todas estaban constituidas de un Slytherin y un Griffyndor, después de todo el profesor Snape había armado las parejas. Además de esto, el miembro de la pareja escogido por el profesor debía llevar una rana muerta que era parte de la poción de ese día.  
  
--Harry -Una voz familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas.  
  
--Ron, por fin despiertas amigo -Dijo Harry burlón.  
  
--Oye, pero si ya estaba despierto -Dijo este fingiendo enojo.  
  
--Ajá, bien despierto me imagino, tan despierto que estabas babeando -Habló de nuevo con sarcasmo cómico.  
  
--Ejem.... si, pues... Bueno, vayamos con Hermione que ya nos debe estar esperando -Ron lanzó un resoplido --¿Sabes que me hizo ayer?  
  
--No -Harry lo miró curioso.  
  
--No sólo me hizo ir a la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo de Flitwik, sino que no había mesas disponibles excepto una con Slytherins y me sentó allí - Harry lo miró divertido -Creí haber terminado mi pergamino pero a uno se le cayó la tinta "accidentalmente" y lo tuve que volver a hacer... estúpido, estúpido, ¡estúpido! -Harry intentó esconder una sonrisa frunciéndole ceño, simplemente la cara de su amigo furioso era divertida.  
  
--Eso no estuvo bien... -Atinó a decir.  
  
--¡¡¡Claro que no estuvo bien!!! -Ron casi explota -Estúpidos Slytherins, no los soporto.  
  
--Calma hombre, no es para tanto... Además, ya debemos salir, Mione debe estar desesperada... -Dijo Harry mientras salía de la habitación y un Ron poniéndose los zapatos lo seguía cerrando por ultimo la puerta del cuarto.  
  
En la sala común se divisaba la enmarañara cabellera de Hermione esperando al pie de las escaleras.  
  
--Chicos, por fin... Seamus, Dean y Neville ya han salido desde hace mucho... Yo no sé que pasa... -Les reprochó Hermione, quien parecía haber estado esperando allí desde hace mucho.  
  
--Bueno, lo que pasa es que ellos tenían que atrapar a la rana... y... bueno, tú sabes... -Ron deslizó su dedo índice por su cuello horizontalmente simbolizando la segura muerte del animal.  
  
--Eso es mucho peor... Que irresponsabilidad, eso debieron hacerlo ayer, yo ya tengo la mía... -Les mostró un frasco que estaba guardado en su maletín.  
  
--Wow -Exclamó Ron, Harry sólo miraba sorprendido al animal dentro de la botella con el líquido -Pero Herms, ¿que no se suponía que era Parkinson la que la llevaría?  
  
--Si... Bueno, no confío en Parkinson, conociéndola, no llevará nada... -Dijo metiendo el cadáver de nuevo donde estaba. -Pero bueno, ya debemos ir a desayunar, recuerden que debemos llegar temprano a Transformaciones -Eso más que una petición, sonó a una orden pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, sólo asintieron y salieron de la Torre de Griffyndor.  
  
Ya en el gran comedor lo primero que vieron fue a un Neville con una cara de tristeza absoluta... Se le acercaron, Dean Thomas y Seamus estaban detrás de Neville intentando calmarlo.  
  
--¿Qué sucedió? -Preguntó Harry intrigado a lo que sólo recibió como contestación un llanto bastante fuerte de Neville.  
  
--La... ¡La mató frente a mis ojos! -Dijo finalmente.  
  
--Lo hice porque así tenía que hacerse... -Respondió Seamus.  
  
--Era tan pequeña y... ¡redonda! -Chilló Neville.  
  
--¡Debía hacerlo! -Defendió.  
  
--Sí, Neville, Millicent Bulstrode debió hacer lo mismo -Dijo Dean refiriéndose a la pareja del trabajo de Neville.  
  
--Asesinos, ¡Son asesinos de ranas! -Gritó; medio comedor volteo a verlos, entre ellos, la mesa de Slytherin quien los miró burlones.  
  
--Neville, oye ¿Podrías bajar un poco la voz? -Pidió Seamus mientras Ron hacía un comentario tipo: "Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Trevor lo ha afectado"  
  
--Bueno, sólo fue una rana, así que si sólo es eso, creo yo que podríamos empezar a comer de una buena vez que se nos va a hacer tarde -Dijo Hermione por fin, todos asintieron, inclusive el ya sollozante Neville.  
  
Antes de sentarse, Harry pudo ver como en la mesa de Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, un chico de esa casa, apuntaba hacia el consternado Neville Longbotton con el dedo pulgar mientras Draco Malfoy reía disimuladamente. Nunca lo había visto platicar con él, sin embargo no le tomó importancia y se sentó junto con sus compañeros a desayunar.  
  
Se sentía mejor ahora, gracias a las ocurrencias de sus amigos y el acusatorio de Neville.  
  
.  
  
Ahora el desayuno había terminado pues la comida desapareció y estaban por ir a us clase de transformaciones cuando sintió que alguien empujo su hombro dolorosamente, al voltear hacia delante vio la rubia cabellera platinada de Draco Malfoy acompañado por Blaise Zabini y custodiando atrás sus dos guardaespaldas; Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
--Idiotas -Dijo Ron viendo como los otros caminaban delante de ellos.  
  
--Tranquilo Ron, ellos son así... No hay nada que hacer -Dijo Harry viendo como Pansy Parkinson corrió para alcanzarlos.  
  
--Si, odio a los Slytherins, todos son iguales... Por cierto ¿y tu rana, Harry? -Preguntó mientras seguían caminando.  
  
--Bueno, a mi no me tocaba llevarla, le tocó a Malfoy...  
  
--¿Malfoy? ¿Crees que la lleve?  
  
--Pues, ay de él con que no lo haga, es su calificación después de todo.  
  
--No me puedo imaginar a Malfoy tratando de atrapar una, un pomposo como él... -Aclaró su garganta e imitó el tono de voz de Malfoy -Nunca se rebajaría a hacer algo TAN sucio -Harry sólo rió ante el parecido.  
  
--Ya Ron, te pareces a Malfoy, luego te vamos a tener que mandar a Slytherin, y no te va a gustar -Dijo Harry bromeando.  
  
--¡Uf, no vuelvo a hacer eso nunca! -Dijo Ron mientras entraban al aula y se sentaban en sus respectivas bancas, lejos de los Slytherins pues les tocó la mala suerte de compartir esa asignatura.  
  
Harry vio como Ron intentaba decirle algo pero Hermione que estaba a un lado lo acallaba rápidamente.  
  
La profesora McGonagall les dirigió una mirada y comenzó la clase de transformaciones. La maestra logró mantener el orden y todo estaba callado, Hermione logró hacer la primera transformación exitosa sin problema, era hacer que una botella se transformara en topo, Ron sólo logró que le crecieran pelos a la botella sin resultado. Todo normal, hasta que en el fondo pudieron escucharse algunos cuchicheos que iban y venían.  
  
Harry volteó hacia atrás sin encontrar lo que provocaba el cuchicheo hasta toparse con dos cabezas agachadas, una con la cabellera rubia platinada y la otra negra como la noche; Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.  
  
Zabini decía cosas al oído de Malfoy y este disimuladamente ponía un debo en su boca y reía, después de un rato Malfoy se inclinaba con Zabini y sucedía lo mismo, luego los dos se lanzaban una sonrisa. Harry sintió que se le retorcía el estomago con la escenita, no sabía porque.  
  
--Señor Potter, la clase no está allí atrás, nos haría el inmenso favor de prestar atención -Le reprendió la profesora, lo que hizo algunas carcajadas por parte de los Slytherins. Harry se dio cuenta mientras se volteaba que se había quedado viendo a Malfoy y a Zabini y no sólo eso, sino que también se sentía celoso, y lo peor es que no sabía el por qué.  
  
Las risitas que habían parado cuando la profesora habló volvieron a sonar un poco más fuerte haciendo que McGonagall girara su cabeza poniendo sus afilados ojos justo donde se encontraban Zabini y Malfoy quienes callaron inmediatamente, pero la profesora ya tenía sus ojos puestos en la mira.  
  
--¿Podrían ustedes comentar a la clase cuál es la gracia de todo esto? -Zabini miró a Malfoy rápidamente como pidiendo una respuesta del chico que tenía sus ojos grises clavados en la profesora.  
  
--No... Bueno, usted verá... no es... nada... -Dijo Blaise un poco nervioso, por el contrario Malfoy seguía con sus ojos fijos en McGonagall.  
  
--Discutíamos la transformación de la botella de Zabini, profesora -Dijo Malfoy sin expresión en el rostro mientras el pelinegro asentía con la cabeza varias veces.  
  
--¿Y tiene eso algo de gracioso?  
  
--Bien, sí; digamos que no fue una transformación muy exitosa... -Contestó Blaise.  
  
--¿Podría usted mostrarla? -Preguntó McGonagall con toda la intención de encontrar la mentira cuando Zabini levantó su botella al aire y todos se rieron; su botella tenía patas de topo.  
  
--Silencio -Calló la profesora y toda el aula así lo hizo -Bien Sr. Zabini, tal vez debería considerar perfeccionar su hechizo. -Harry sabía que eso no era todo el por que se reían esos dos pero decidió ignorar el hecho.  
  
Finalmente la clase dio término normalmente...  
  
--No pude hacer nada... -Dijo Ron al salir.  
  
--Tal vez podrías haber hecho algo si no estuvieras platicando con Seamus -Dijo Hermione un poco enojada.  
  
--Nada más le pregunté algo... Y bueno Harry ¿Qué era lo que mirabas atrás? -Ron cambió de tema rápidamente con la intención de que Hermione lo dejara en paz.  
  
No sabía si decir que había visto a Malfoy y a Blaise -Bueno, es que, escuché un ruido atrás y vi que Malfoy y Zabini hablaban.  
  
--Que raro... Nunca los había visto hablar a ellos dos..., yo creo que... -Harry escuchó atentamente a Hermione.  
  
--Estúpido Malfoy... ¿Te fijaste que la profesora McGonagall no les quitó puntos? -La cortó Ron, Harry maldijo para sus adentros.  
  
--Será tal vez que no fue una causa muy grave, Ron. La profesora McGonagall sabe lo que hace -Y allí se dio por terminada la plática.  
  
Iban en camino a las mazmorras que eran su aula de pociones...  
  
--Draco... -Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, seguramente iban atrás de él...  
  
--¿Qué? -Ahora la voz de Malfoy.  
  
--¿Traes la rana? -Harry escuchó atentamente lo que Malfoy tenía que decir, pues si no la llevaba su calificación para pociones se vería afectada también.  
  
--Si, apúrate Blaise ¿quieres? -Contestó --¿Por qué?  
  
--Se me olvidó...  
  
--¿Y? Sabes que no puedo compartir la mía contigo -Dijo Malfoy sin un signo de expresión en su voz.  
  
--Bueno, es que...  
  
--... Arg, estoy seguro de que me arrepentiré de decir esto pero... Vamos a atrapar una, seguro que el profesor Snape nos deja llegar 5 minutos tarde... -Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía que Malfoy podía llegar a ser buen amigo. Después de eso escuchó los pasos alejándose, y al voltear pudo verlos corriendo de lado contrario al que iban.  
  
Llegó finalmente al aula de pociones, la puerta se cerró tras de él; Ron, Hermione y él se sentaron adelante como siempre, mientras los Slytherins iban atrás para holgazanear. Harry pudo ver como Seamus sacaba su rana con cuidado de que Neville que estaba en la mesa de junto con Millicent Bulstrode no lo viera. También pudo oír como Dean Thomas le decía a Hermione que Blaise Zabini, quien era su pareja, llevaría la rana y no había llegado, Harry sabía exactamente que era lo que sucedía.  
  
--Malfoy no ha llegado, Harry... -Dijo Ron después de 3 minutos de empezada la clase.  
  
Snape comenzaba a escribir los ingredientes para la poción y a que determinado tiempo los iban a colocar, hervir, etc. Harry rogaba que en ese momento a Snape no se le ocurriera revisar quien había o no cumplido con su encargo-tarea.  
  
--Sabes, pienso que no la quiso atrapar pues era algo demasiado asqueroso para un aristocrático pomposo como él y ahora tú eres el que va a sufrir las consecuencias, ese imbécil de Malfoy -Le dijo Ron después de un rato, muy molesto. Tenía ganas de decirle a Ron lo que en verdad pasó pero eso implicaría que pensara que estaba defendiendo a una serpiente como Draco Malfoy y no lo deseaba...  
  
Espero que les gustara este capi ^--^  
  
Hitokiri Aoi (Maya Malfoy) 


	2. Andando con Serpientes

Hielo e Indiferencia  
  
Hi, MUCHAS gracias por los reviews que me mandaron, llegué a pensar que no me llegaría nada ^--^ pues sólo era el primer capítulo... Pero bueno, he aquí la continuación... Por cierto... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO...  
  
Capítulo 2: Andando con serpientes - - - - - - - - - Luego de aproximadamente seis minutos Snape, quien ya había terminado de poner los ingredientes en el pizarrón, habló:  
  
--Bien, ahora veré quien trajo su tarea... -Dijo esto lanzándole una mirada no muy amistosa a los Gryffindors, en especial al Niño-Que-Vivió quien le devolvió la mirada, cosa que hizo enojar a Snape.  
  
--Pasen a los que les tocó traer las raíces... -Dijo Snape con una mirada negra penetrante justo en Harry. Los chicos a los que les tocó llevar las raíces pasaron, de repente se escucharon algunos "5 puntos menos para Gryffindor" por diversas causas, o no llevaban las raíces que se necesitaban o habían sido muy pocas. Afortunadamente Snape no pudo quitarle puntos por falta de argumentos, pero vio en su cara frustración cuando este vio que su "tarea" estaba bien.  
  
--Estúpido Snape... -Se escuchó decir a Ron con Hermione sin que el susodicho profesor lo escuchara -Me quitó 5 puntos porque supuestamente estaban secas...  
  
--Mmm... No es por nada pero... creo que sí están secas -Dijo Hermione.  
  
--Genial, ¡ahora tú Herm! -Dijo frustrado mientras iba a su lugar y ella negaba con la cabeza ante la terquedad de su amigo.  
  
--Oigan chicos, ¿no han visto a Zabini por algún lado? -Preguntó Dean acompañado de Seamus quien se veía un poco desesperado -Debe traer al animal y no ha llegado.  
  
--Creo que se le olvidó, porque Malfoy fue a acompañarlo para recogerlo -Harry habló.  
  
--Bien, lo esperaré -Dean parecía más tranquilo y se alejaba mientras Seamus le decía algo así como "típico Slytherin"  
  
Inmediatamente en ese momento se escuchó que se abría la puerta, justo allí se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, Zabini al parecer llevaba al animal en la mano derecha pues la traía apretada. Snape los miró un momento para después decir: "Pasen" y rápidamente se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, el asiento de Zabini estaba justamente a un lado de la mesa en la que se sentaba con Draco.  
  
Decidió sentarse en su mesa con Malfoy, aunque este ni siquiera lo miró por estar hablando con Blaise.  
  
--Draco, ¿Qué hago ahora? -Preguntó Zabini, Harry sintió que le hervía la sangre, quiso suponer que era a causa de que los dos eran Slytherins, y Malfoy era su enemigo, sin embargo él mismo sabía que ese no era el motivo.  
  
--Pues, supongo que matar a ese animal y ya... -Dijo Draco tranquilo.  
  
--¿Matarla?... ¿Tú lo hiciste? -Preguntó el otro que al parecer el hecho de matar a la rana le repugnaba un poco.  
  
--No... Verás, Goyle la mató por mí -Dijo Malfoy como si fuera cualquier cosa. -Tenía cosas que hacer...  
  
--Me imagino, pero, ¿no tienes una idea de cómo hacerlo? Me está saltando en la mano -Malfoy miró su mano bien apretada en donde la rana estaba, como pensando.  
  
--Mmm... ¿Y... y si la asfixias? -Propuso Malfoy después de un momento de pensar.  
  
--Tendría que esperar mucho, además quiero una muerte rápida... -Dijo  
  
--... Bueno... Podrías pisarla, sólo que dejarías sus viseras regadas y si la aprietas también... Mmm... Podrías ahorcarla pero sería imposible ya que respira por los poros de la piel y... finalmente podrías encajarle eso... tú sabes, en el corazón... -Mostró un objeto puntiagudo de metal que estaba sobre la mesa.  
  
--Mmm... No sé, parece muy sangriento -Zabini parecía nervioso.  
  
--Sólo hazlo... -Harry vio como Blaise Zabini volteaba hacia el escritorio de Snape quien estaba revisando las raíces de Goyle y las de Crabbe, quienes al parecer no estaban disponibles para matar a su rana.  
  
--Eh... Pero se me va a ir...  
  
--Cobarde... -Draco se inclinó con Blaise y sujetó su mano, de nuevo sintió su sangre hervir, más que antes si eso fuera posible -Te voy a ayudar, tú sujétala y yo la mato ¿De acuerdo?  
  
--Está bien -Blaise puso a la rana, sin soltarla, sobre la mesa sujetándola por las patas mientras la pequeña rana marrón forcejeaba intentando librarse de su agarre. Malfoy se veía concentrado mientras tomaba el objeto puntiagudo y mientras cerraba los ojos ponía el objeto (que parecía ser para revolver la mezcla) en el pecho del animal sin traspasarlo, finalmente Malfoy pareció reaccionar y le enterró la cosa metálica adentro.  
  
Después de escasos segundos la rana murió y ninguno de ellos volvió a hablar, hasta que el profesor Snape llamó a los que llevarían la rana y ambos se levantaron sin dirigir palabra hasta el escritorio de Snape quien dijo "diez puntos a Slytherin por cada quien" y ambos regresaron con un tétrico rostro hasta sus lugares de nuevo sin dirigirse ni una palabra. Harry, quien comenzaba a hartarse de eso, decidió hablar...  
  
--¿Podríamos comenzar la poción, Malfoy? -Preguntó Harry intentando crear un tono frío, Malfoy volteó rápidamente hacia él.  
  
--Claro, se me olvidaba que todo debe hacerse en el momento que diga el gran Harry Potter... -Dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente.  
  
--No sé por que dices eso, además que no me importa -Contestó Harry, Malfoy sólo lo miró de arriba hacia debajo de forma despreciativa como queriéndole decir que él sólo era un pedazo de basura que nunca estaría a su mismo nivel. Finalmente comenzó a prender el mechero mientras le pasaba las cosas.  
  
--Podrías ejercer la profesión que más se te da Potter, pelando estas cosas -Habló de nuevo Malfoy.  
  
Harry vio en la pizarra como debía hacerse, vio los pasos pero en ningún lado venía a que horas se le echaba esa rana, era raro.  
  
--¿Cuándo debes echar eso? -Preguntó Harry apuntando hacia el cadáver de la rana de Zabini.  
  
--Potter, se nota que la plática con Weasley es a esta hora... -Se burló Malfoy, definitivamente no estaba de humor para ser ofendido.  
  
--¿Podrías solamente contestar a mi pregunta?  
  
--Esa rana no es parte de la poción... Verás, yo diría más bien que es el 'sujeto de pruebas' -Explicó Malfoy y Harry se sintió un poco estúpido, era cierto, casi no ponía atención en esa clase por platicar con Ron.  
  
--ah... -Fue lo único que pudo decir ante eso, realmente se sentía estúpido.  
  
--Bueno, como sea, podrías pasarme eso -Le dijo señalando unas flores secas que estaban amarradas con un listón. Harry se las pasó rápidamente.  
  
Malfoy se inclinó a su maletín para sacar al 'sujeto de pruebas' dentro del frasco y ponerlo sobre la mesa, Harry lo miró durante un momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba suspendido en el líquido con sus patas tiesas.  
  
--Quieres dejar de mirar el cadáver durante un segundo y hacer algo de provecho, Potter.  
  
--¿Tú la atrapaste? -Preguntó Harry pensando en lo que le había dicho Ron antes de entrar a Transformaciones.  
  
--Creo que no te importa..., pero, sí, yo la atrapé ¿Por qué? -Contestó Draco.  
  
--Bueno, pensé que podría ser algo muy asqueroso para ti... -Malfoy lo miró un momento con un brillo penetrante en sus ojos para después decir...  
  
--Tú no me conoces... -Y con eso terminó su extraña plática, semi- civilizada. Harry maldijo para sus adentros, alguna parte de él no quería que esa conversación con Malfoy terminara.  
  
Harry recordó ese día antes de entrar a Howarts, en el tren, cuando Draco llegó a su vagón y le ofreció su amistad, él la rechazó guiado por su exterior, tal vez pudo haberlo conocido, sólo tal vez. Quizás, si el sombrero lo hubiese mandado a Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor, hubiera sido Draco su mejor amigo, Draco Malfoy el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, quien pudiera pensarlo. Nunca antes había él pensado en eso, hasta ahora claro, pero si el sombrero no lo hubiese mandado a Gryffindor, Draco sería, ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo... ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Draco Malfoy sería su compañero de juegos, su cómplice?... Ya no quería pensar en eso... Era extraño.  
  
--Tal vez deberías poner más atención cuando cortas eso, podrías devanarte un dedo y ensuciarías mi espacio de trabajo, Potter -Una voz llena de arrogancia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia lo que estaba cortando y, verdaderamente ya casi se cortaba un dedo.  
  
--Metete en tus asuntos, Malfoy -Dijo Harry molesto ante el hecho.  
  
--Con gusto -Respondió el otro sin expresión alguna mientras se volteaba con Zabini para decirle algo y este asentía con la cabeza sonriente, de nuevo sintió que se le retorcía el estomago.  
  
Finalmente después de que Blaise le diera unos polvos que estaban dentro de un frasco pudo, de nuevo, voltear a trabajar en su propia poción, Harry lo miraba; la manera tan exacta en la que preparaba todo, sus movimientos elegantes... Todo perfecto en que Malfoy preparaba todo.  
  
--Potter...  
  
--¿Qué? -Harry salió de sus pensamientos.  
  
--¿En qué estás pensando? -Preguntó Draco sin separar su vista del caldero que ahora hervía.  
  
--Ehhh... No te interesa -Dijo Harry espontáneo, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, no quería decir eso pero era particularmente extraño que Draco Malfoy le preguntara en que estaba pensando.  
  
--Tienes razón Potter, si tan sólo pudieras hacer la mínima parte de tu trabajo sin mirarme, podría seguir con lo mío -Contestó Malfoy fríamente, sin expresión alguna. Harry sintió como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas al mirar como Zabini, quien estaba atrás de Draco, hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse mientras picaba rápidamente sus tallos.  
  
--Como sea, ¿Y ahora que hacemos? -Preguntó al ver que Malfoy estaba quieto ya sin hacer nada.  
  
--Esperar a que hierva quince minutos..., sabía que esta asignatura no se te daba pero...  
  
--Escucha Malfoy, si no vas a decir nada agradable, lo mejor sería que te callaras -Dijo Harry cortante.  
  
--Ay Potter, en verdad que das vergüenza ajena -Dijo el otro mientras volteaba para contemplar la poción en plena ebullición. Harry sintió la furia llegar ante las palabras de Malfoy y cerró los puños.  
  
...  
  
De pronto, a lo lejos se escuchó una explosión. Todos voltearon para ver, quien era el desafortunado responsable de hacer estallar el caldero; Y allí, en medio de todo el extraño humo verdoso, se encontraba un empapado Neville Longbotton al lado de una Millicent Bulstrode en las mismas condiciones y con sus enormes puños amenazadoramente cerrados.  
  
Inmediatamente después del incidente, como era de esperarse, apareció hecho un bólido el profesor Snape.  
  
--¡Estúpido Muchacho! -Gritó mientras Neville parecía intentar esconderse bajo la mesa.  
  
--Agregaste antes de tiempo las espinas de rosa ¿No es cierto? -Preguntó con un aire peligroso cuando Neville parecía querer decir algo.  
  
--... N... No... No señor... -Dijo por fin; Snape lo miró arqueando una de sus negras cejas, sin embargo no pudo decir nada más pues una segunda explosión se hizo del caldero, y cuando el humo se hubo disipado, un olor fétido se hizo presente, haciendo rápidamente que todos se taparan la nariz.  
  
--¡¡Guacala!! ¡Que asco!... ¡Puaj! Aquí huele horrible... -Se escucharon los exagerados gritos de Pansy Parkinson a un extremo del salón. La mayor parte de los Slytherins empezaron a murmurar, algunos chicos comenzaron a levantarse, otros tantos escondían la nariz debajo del cuello de sus túnicas. Harry pudo ver como Draco Malfoy tapaba su nariz y parecía mareado, aparentaba estar a punto de desmayarse pues estaba más pálido de lo común.  
  
Miró como el profesor Snape regañaba al pobre Neville con fiereza y finalmente gritó:  
  
--¡Salgan! -No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, inmediatamente después, todos los alumnos dentro del aula parecieron ser impulsados por algún resorte saliendo de allí en un especie de terrible estampida humana.  
  
Ron, rápidamente se metió entre la gente (que corría en fuga por salir de allí) y se puso a su lado.  
  
--¡Harry! -Gritó -Esto es genial ¡Clase libre, amigo! -No podía negar que no estuviera feliz, era algo increíble lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.  
  
--Es increíble, no puedo creer lo que está pasando -Le dijo a Ron emocionado.  
  
--Ni yo tampoco, bueno, esto corrobora que los milagros existen... Pero por qué esperar, ya vayámonos -Habló el pelirrojo mientras jalaba a Harry para salir de una vez de la mazmorra.  
  
Estaba a punto de salir, cuando lo vio; Draco Malfoy aún se encontraba sentado en la mesa, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía inconsciente. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se regresó hasta donde estaba él, incluso con los gritos de Ron llamándole desde atrás.  
  
Se acercó a la silla en donde estaba sentado, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados.  
  
--Malfoy... -Lo llamó Harry en un vano intento de que abriera los ojos. -¡¡¡Malfoy!!! -Volvió a intentar, sin resultado.  
  
Finalmente decidió tomarlo por los hombros y moverlo un poco rudo, sin embargo el chico seguía sin reaccionar. Harry puso un brazo de Malfoy en su hombro pues necesitaba llevarlo fuera del aula, el humo lo estaba mareando a él también.  
  
Un momento después, sintió que alguien estaba a su lado...  
  
--Harry ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Aún de espaldas para con esa persona, reconoció su voz de inmediato.  
  
--No puedo dejarlo aquí, Ron -Dijo cuando intentaba salir, el aula ya estaba completamente vacía aparte de ellos tres.  
  
--¿Por qué? Déjalo aquí, él jamás te habría ayudado si hubieras sido tú... -Le dijo Ron, y tuvo que admitir que tal vez tenía razón en gran parte de lo que dijo -Nos ha pasado molestando todo el tiempo Harry, se lo tiene bien merecido.  
  
--Escucha, por algo yo no soy Malfoy, no me rebajaré a su nivel -Respondió Harry ante la cara llena de confusión de su amigo y salió de la mazmorra aliviado.  
  
Afuera se encontraban todos los demás, quienes los vieron salir; Allí en la puerta se encontraba el profesor Snape quien miró a Draco sorprendido.  
  
--¡Draco! -Casi gritó Snape cuando vio a Malfoy recargado en Harry y rápidamente le quitó a Draco y lo sostuvo él mismo, Harry nunca había visto algún signo de preocupación en el profesor por algún estudiante --¿Qué pasó Potter? -Preguntó el profesor con dos dagas filosas como ojos.  
  
--Se desmayó, es posible que se haya mareado -Dijo Harry viendo a Malfoy que era sostenido por Snape.  
  
--Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería -Dijo Snape, Pansy Parkinson pareció saltar de donde estaba.  
  
--Yo, ¡yo lo llevo profesor! -Snape la miró un momento, dudoso, hasta que Zabini habló...  
  
--Si no le molesta profesor, yo podría llevarlo -De nuevo sintió como la furia llegaba hasta su garganta, sin poder controlarlo, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba cada vez que Zabini estaba cerca.  
  
Snape miró a Blaise y dijo por fin: --Sí Sr. Zabini, y Potter, vaya con él -Ordenó el profesor dejando a Malfoy en los brazos de Blaise y este lo tomaba por la espalda. Ron pareció querer reclamar algo, pero la afilada voz del profesor no se lo permitió.  
  
--Vamos Potter -Le llamó Zabini con una voz helada, como si no quisiera que Harry lo acompañase por causas personales, lo que lo incomodó un poco...  
  
Sería un largo viaje a la enfermería...  
  
; ..::- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ::.. ;  
  
Espero que a las chicas que me hayan mandado un review siga gustándoles la historia...:  
  
Velia: Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, amiga... Que bueno que te este agradando la historia, espero que siga siendo así... Gracias por darme ánimos, nos seguimos contactando.  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Holas; A mi también me encanta el Blaise/Draco... Es una verdadera lastima que Blaise casi no salga en los libros de HP (por decir lo mínimo -_-) pero bueno, ojala te guste este capítulo.  
  
Amaly Malfoy: ^--^ Que bueno que te gusto el primer capítulo, ya verás si Draco y Blaise son amigos o pareja... Mientras tanto aquí el otro.  
  
Claudia: Hola amiga, me agrada mucho que te guste ^. ~ Ya se verá más adelante que ondas con Blaise y con Draco, entre tanto, la continuación.  
  
Paola: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero que este capítulo te siga gustando como el anterior.  
  
H. A. MFY 


	3. Chocolate amargo

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, sólo la trama...  
  
Espero no haber tardado mucho con la actualización de este fic, pero los examenes semestrales se me vinieron encima y durante ese periodo, nada de computadora ni nada... Pero ya terminaron y aquí estoy de vuelta con esto... Espero que les agrade... . . . - - - - - - - - - - .... .... .... ... ... . . Capítulo 3: Chocolate amargo . .  
  
Allí estaba él, el fantástico Niño-Que-Vivió, acompañando a un Blaise Zabini con Draco Malfoy a la enfermería...  
  
Inmediatamente cuando se perdieron de la vista de todos, Zabini quitó a Draco de sus hombros para cargarlo como a un niño.  
  
--Así que ahora Malfoy es tu amigo ¿No? -Preguntó Harry fríamente.  
  
--Mira Potter, no veo por qué deba interesarte -Respondió Zabini de igual manera, sin despegar sus ojos de Malfoy, quien estaba inconsciente en sus brazos.  
  
--Bien, supongo que al igual que todos, tú estás allí por su dinero -Contestó Harry, no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Él nunca había ofendido a un Slytherin a menos de que este lo ofendiera primero, lo cual no había sucedido.  
  
--A diferencia de lo que piensas Potter, Draco, es simplemente el mejor amigo que he conocido -Los ojos de Zabini brillaban con furia y pudo sentir las palabras más frías que el hielo mismo que este le había dirigido -Y si alguna vez llego a descubrir que le has hecho algo, te las verás conmigo... ¿Entiendes? -Harry supo que la amenaza iba muy en serio.  
  
Harry no pudo contestar nada, no sólo por no tener nada que decir, sino también porque ya habían llegado a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey inmediatamente después de que los miró hizo que dejaran a Malfoy en una camilla.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Madam Pomfrey los dejo solos...  
  
El silencio tenso pudo haberse rebanado con un cuchillo en ese momento, hasta que uno de los dos habló.  
  
--... Ehhh... Zabini... -Llamó Harry para obtener la atención del otro y, tal como esperaba los ojos negros de Blaise Zabini se posaron en él -Yo... Lo siento... No quise... No quise decir eso... -Se disculpó Harry, con alguien que nunca pensaría disculparse, con un Slytherin.  
  
--Escucha Potter, no me importa si pides disculpas o no, quien para ser sincero no las necesito -Dijo Zabini con desprecio, no podría creer lo que estaba pasando... Blaise, incluso parecía más desagradable que Malfoy. Le había pedido disculpas a un Slytherin y este lo había tratado como basura, comenzaba a pensar que los Slytherins no tenían su mala fama de a gratis.  
  
La señora Pomfrey apareció de nuevo por la puerta y se acercó a Draco quien estaba todavía inconsciente en la camilla y, lo hizo tomar un líquido rojizo que se encontraba dentro de un frasquillo. Inmediatamente después, Malfoy pareció reaccionar, pues empezó a parpadear con sus ojos todavía cerrados hasta que los abrió lentamente.  
  
--¿Qué? -Draco parecía desconcertado, hasta darse cuenta que se encontraba tendido en una camilla de enfermería --¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -Preguntó finalmente, a lo que Harry iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó...  
  
--Lo que pasa es que al parecer ese humo te mareó y... bueno..., lo importante es que ya despertaste -Dijo Blaise a Malfoy, quien se encontraba todavía en la cama.  
  
--Está bien... -Fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que no estaba completamente solo con Zabini --¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter?  
  
--No estoy aquí por gusto, Malfoy. El profesor Snape me encargó que viniera también -Contestó Harry sin despegar sus ojos de los de Malfoy en una especie de batalla acerca de: "a ver quien separa primero sus ojos"  
  
--Si, como sea... Pues ya ves ¿No?, así que ya puedes irte -Esta vez fue Zabini quien habló y, Harry decidió que eso era lo más conveniente pues no deseaba estar en medio de esos dos Slytherins por más tiempo.  
  
Sin embargo, apenas iba a abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de golpe ya casi golpeándolo y dejando pasar a una emocionada Pansy Parkinson...  
  
--¡¡Draco!! -Pansy prácticamente saltó hasta donde estaba el susodicho -Me tenías preocupada, no sabes cuanto..., afortunadamente el profesor me dejó ir contigo...  
  
--¿Te dio permiso o es que ya se terminó la clase? -Preguntó Zabini divertido.  
  
--Ay, bueno... ¡Es igual! -Dijo Pansy acercándose más a donde estaba Draco --... Pero, ¿Draco, de verdad estás bien?  
  
--Sí -Respondió éste de mala gana.  
  
--Bueno, tú sabes que... si no estás bien, yo podría acompañarte a tu cuarto... No me importaría sacrificar algunas clases por ti -Dijo Parkinson acercándose más a él.  
  
--No soy un niño... ¡Aléjate! -Le dijo Malfoy sin expresión en el rostro.  
  
--Draco, tú sabes que no tienes porque tratarme tan rudo...  
  
Malfoy lanzó un suspiro para después decir -Oh... Perdóname Pansy, mi amor. ¿Qué te parece si después de clases tenemos un encuentro romántico, a un lado del lago. Tal y como tú te mereces... -Pansy asintió con la cabeza, embobada, mientras Blaise tosía ocultando una risa y Malfoy sonreía con una de sus perversas y maliciosas sonrisas mientras ella no miraba.  
  
Harry decidió que ya había visto suficiente por ese día y sin hacer ruido salió por la ya abierta puerta, dejando a los tres Slytherins solos.  
  
Iba en camino hasta su clase de Adivinación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día y lo único que aparecía en su cabeza era Malfoy, Malfoy y... Malfoy.  
  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron tajados con la aparición de su mejor amigo que iba por el mismo camino.  
  
...  
  
La clase de adivinación transcurría de lo más raro, la profesora Trelawney les dijo que verían cosas en sus bolas de cristal y mientras lo hacían ella cerró los ojos como meditando. Como era de esperarse el barullo se hizo presente pues nadie desperdiciaría esa clase de oportunidad intentado de ver cosas en una bola. Ron aprovechó para dormirse mientras Seamus les seguía contando a los chicos, él mismo incluido y a un Neville Longbotton que tapaba sus oídos en un desesperado intento para no escuchar su "emocionante" encuentro con el Grim... Harry recordó cuando vio a Sirius por primera vez en forma de perro en la acera cerca de la casa de sus tíos, incluso se preguntaba si fuera el del relato de Seamus.  
  
--¿Y cómo era? --Preguntó Dean Thomas.  
  
--Grande, negro y me miraba directo a los ojos --Respondió Seamus.  
  
--Tal vez no era el Grim --Dijo Harry ante la cara llena de asombro de todos.  
  
--Yo no sabría decirlo, tal vez debería preguntarle a Trelawney... Sólo que no quiero interrumpir este momento sin hacer nada...  
  
--¡No! No lo hagas... --Dijeron casi al unísono.  
  
--Investigaré apenas haga mi tarea...  
  
--Y si de verdad era Padfoot... --Murmuró Harry pensativo.  
  
--¿Qué dijiste, Harry?  
  
--No, nada... que no puedo ver nada en esta bola.  
  
--Yo menos... Nunca he podido ver algo... --Dijo Dean y los otros sólo asintieron.  
  
--Esperen chicos, creo... ¡Creo que veo algo! --Gritó Neville. Pronto estaba rodeado de gente.  
  
--¿Ves algo? --Preguntó un chico.  
  
--¿Qué ves? --Preguntó impresionado Seamus.  
  
--¿Ves sangre?  
  
--¿Muerte?  
  
--No... Es una... --Comenzó Neville.  
  
--¿Una qué? ¿Una qué?  
  
--Una... Veo una... --Todos comenzaban a desesperarse.  
  
--¡¡¿Una qué?!!  
  
--¿Una mariposa? --Finalizó.  
  
--¿Una mariposa? Déjame ver --Dijo Harry poniéndose al lado de Neville para mirar mejor --No es una mariposa... Es una cáscara de higo, mira... --Harry quitó la cáscara de la bola de Neville.  
  
--¿Higo? ¿Quién demonios come higo aquí? --Neville se encogió de hombros, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
En cuestión de segundos, lo que sólo era un bullicioso salón se convirtió en todo un escándalo, Harry sentía como se sofocaba, todos los gritos y voces en su cabeza y el calor que sentía le hacían querer ir afuera, así que acercándose a la Profa. Trelawney, quería salir del salón pidiendo permiso para ir al baño o algo así.  
  
--Disculpe... --Habló Harry a la maestra que parecía como dormida, sin resultado. --Profesora... Disculpe... --Harry se dio cuenta que de esa forma ni siquiera podría llamar su atención y sin que nadie lo notara, salió del aula hasta perderse en los pasillos desiertos, pues todos estaban en clases.  
  
Estaba por decidir quedarse en ese pasillo lo que quedaba de la clase, pero fue cuando lo vio: Peeves, el duende, vagaba por exactamente el pasillo vecino. No deseaba ser descubierto por él pues armaría un gran alboroto que de seguro atraía a Flitch y no quería ni pensar en que sucedería si eso pasaba. Así que corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas hacia el baño de hombres cercano y se encerró dentro de un cubículo. Luego de un rato pudo quizás comprender que la situación en la que estaba era un tanto patética; después de todo, el he allí gran Harry Potter, El- Niño-Que-Vivió encerrado en un excusado huyendo de un duende, más no tuvo tiempo de cavilar más a fondo acerca de su situación pues la puerta se abrió con un sonoro golpe dejando pasar, a decir por sus pasos a dos chicos.  
  
Después de cerrada la puerta comenzó una plática por la que pudo deducir quienes eran estas personas. En cualquier lado identificaría las especiales voces de Malfoy y Zabini.  
  
--No puedo creer que Flitwick nos dio la clase libre --Dijo emocionado Blaise.  
  
--Una muy distinta que le haya hablado McGonagall a que nos haya la tarde libre, eh... --Esa era la voz de Malfoy, sin embargo, cuando se fijó bien esa no tenía la misma entonación que usaba con él, no tenía ese desprecio ni mucho menos, simplemente era normal...  
  
--Bueno, como sea... Me ibas a decir algo, pero como dijiste que íbamos a entrar a clases no lo hiciste, sin embargo ya estamos aquí porque Flitwick nos dio la clase libre o más bien dicho McGonagall lo llamó y bueno yo pienso que ya puedes decirme lo que me querías decir así que...  
  
--Sí, sí, sí... Ya entendí, Blaise --Dijo el otro.  
  
--Bueno ¿Qué era?  
  
--Ehhh... Mi padre va a venir... Mañana... --Dijo Malfoy calladamente.  
  
--Viene a... ¿Visitarte? --Preguntó Blaise confundido.  
  
--Sí... Bueno, no lo creo... Sé que su visita tiene doble expectativa... Pero...  
  
--Draco...  
  
--Bueno, quiero aprovechar para pedirle que te quedes con nosotros en vacaciones de navidad...  
  
--Bueno, aunque todavía falta...  
  
--Sí, quien sabe cuando lo pueda volver a ver... --Contestó Draco ante esto  
  
--Tal vez tu padre deba prestarte un poco más de atención --Declaró Blaise, Harry puso más atención pues estaban llegando a un tema de vital importancia; Lucius Malfoy, un hombre que le había hecho pasar ratos bastante desagradables.  
  
--¿Qué dices? --Malfoy pareció no gustarle lo que había oído.  
  
--Draco, es sólo que... ¿De verdad consideras que es un buen padre?  
  
--Mira Zabini, Sólo te diré que ese mal padre como dices es mucho mejor que lo que tú puedas tener --Esta vez Malfoy parecía molesto, Harry sabía que él entendía el punto de Zabini, el padre de Draco no parecía serlo para con él.  
  
--Sí, lo que tú digas, sólo estoy intentando ayudarte...  
  
--Si así piensas ayudarme lo mejor es que me dejes solo --Y en ese momento sonaron esos pasos rápidos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida y se escuchó como la susodicha se abría.  
  
--Draco, espera --Llamó Zabini.  
  
--¿Qué quieres? --Al parecer todavía se encontraba allí.  
  
--Discúlpame... No debí decir eso... --Se disculpó Blaise tal y como él lo había hecho momentos antes ante él.  
  
--No... Creo que yo fui el que no debió molestarse --Dijo ante el asombro de Harry, Malfoy en un tono calmado, tragándose parte de su orgullo al decir eso último.  
  
--Esto nunca ocurrió... Olvídalo... Por cierto... ¿Te fijaste que el Profesor Flitwick usa peluquín nuevo?... --Cambió drásticamente de tema.  
  
--¿Usaba peluca? --Preguntó rápidamente.  
  
--Sí, ahora está más blanca...  
  
--Yo lo vi igual que siempre... --Contestó Malfoy incrédulo.  
  
--Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen...  
  
--Yo no me fijo en eso... Mmm, aunque pensándolo bien... Estaría genial que se le cayera a mitad de la clase...  
  
--Ejem... ¿Qué clase de cosa cochambrosa está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento?  
  
--No, nada... Nos toca historia de la magia ¿no?  
  
--Sí... Por cierto... ¿Lo de Pansy? --El tono de voz de Zabini cambió a una mucho más seria.  
  
--...jeje... ya verás...--Contestó Malfoy divertido --Ya vamonos --E inmediatamente después los pasos se escucharon alejándose seguidos del golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.  
  
Harry se quedó allí un momento más, hasta estar completamente seguro de que los otros dos ya se habían perdido de vista... Malfoy parecía ser otro completamente diferente con Zabini a comparación de con los demás, Malfoy era frío y normalmente hablaba con una arrastrada y arrogante voz, sin embargo, con Blaise parecía ser otra persona como si todo fuese en realidad una careta. Y, estaba seguro que lo que acababa de escuchar en el baño le interesaba mucho, no entendía la razón pues no hablaron de cosas muy importantes, excepto que Lucius Malfoy llegaría al colegio al siguiente día, pero no tenía nada de importante, simplemente intentaría no topárselo. Pero, también recordaba como el hecho de que Zabini y Malfoy hayan discutido por corto tiempo lo alegró un poco y como se defraudó cuando Malfoy lo perdonó, eso no podía seguir así... Seguramente era por lo solo que sentía en ese momento, y ver la amistad entre Zabini y Malfoy no lo ayudaba mucho.  
  
Por el momento, estaba llegando tarde a su clase de Herbología. Estaban tratando de cuidar una planta extraña y si moría sería su fin, pero como podía cuidar a una mísera planta si ni siquiera podía poner en orden su cabeza... Era que simplemente el día anterior veía a Malfoy como el pequeño idiota que lo molestaba y al día siguiente como a... No sabía ni siquiera como lo veía pero era diferente..., lamentablemente para bien... Vio un carácter extraño y sin descubrir de él que realmente valía la pena ver pero a la vez no podía sacar mucho acerca de eso. Por Dios, era su enemigo, no podría interesarle, pero ahí estaba... No había nada, no podía pensar en otra cosa...  
  
Así que decidió que descifraría esa situación con la almohada pues estaba regando de más a la pobre planta...  
  
No sería una buena noche...  
  
............................................................................ ... Nota: Una prima me comentó, "Entonces Blaise y Draco pelean constantemente"... Y bueno, no... Esa parte está para aclarar unas cosillas...  
  
. . . . . ::--- Respuesta a Reviews ---:: . . . . . .  
  
Gracias por mandarme, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo...:  
  
Amaly Malfoy: La verdad es que yo misma no sé si va a ser un DM/BZ o un DM/HP, eso depende mucho de los reviews, y lo de Draco, simplemente se mareó... O al menos eso parece... ^--^U  
  
Beth Malfoy: Muchísimas gracias... Sabes, yo también tengo el mismo problema, me encanta la pareja de Blaise y Draco, pero también la de Harry y Draco, pero ya solucionaré eso ^^ espero no haber tardado mucho con este capítulo, lo que pasa es que me entraron duro los exámenes semestrales... Pero aquí está la continuación...  
  
Rachel: De acuerdo ^--^ depende en gran parte de la inspiración que me de, pero intento ponerlo rápido... espero no haber tardado tanto, casi ni tiempo tuve de subirlo, ojala te siga gustando.  
  
Paola: Holas, bueno muchas gracias por los reviews que me has mandado, quiero decirte que si he leído tus fics, me gusta el del vampiro... Es lindo, quiero ver que más pasa ya que Harry se fue con la idea equivocada... (Y sale Blaise ^--^) Bueno, cuídate...  
  
Nima: Gracias por decirme que mi fic está bueno, tú misma verás que pasa, Blaise y Draco serán novios o no? Se verá más adelante... Ojala te guste la continuación... Casi no hay acción en esta parte pero... Bueno...  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Hola! Tienes razón, bueno, me gusta el nombre de Blaise, es lindo y me imagino que el chico esta bien también, me gusta cuando en un fic sale Blaise... Aunque la única mención de Blaise en el libro dice algo así como: "Mientras Blaise Zabini era sorteado en Slytherin" y punto..., sólo es un nombre misterioso, estaría bien que Rowling pusiera algo más acerca de Blaise... Bueno, ojala te siga gustando.  
  
Nevichii: Muchas gracias por el comentario, solo espero no decepcionar a nadie con la continuación, nos seguimos contactando. ^^ Cuídate. 


	4. Dragon Tears

N/A:   
  
Parece que esta vez si me tardé un poquito para actualizar... Bueno, en realidad ya tenía hecho el capítulo, pero a la mera hora no me gustó como había quedado y lo volví a escribir; además de que tuve que hacer uno de esos latosos trabajos en equipo en los que uno casi no se pone de acuerdo. Pero bueno... Aquí está la continuación del fic, espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo... También quiero dar muchas gracias a los reviws que me mandan, en verdad que me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias.  
  
Aviso: Harry Potter no es mío y todo eso.  
  
Capítulo 4: Dragon Tears  
  
La clase de Herbología era la última del día, después de ella estaban prácticamente libres para hacer lo que quisieran.  
  
Mientras tanto él y sus amigos se encontraban recogiendo algunas de sus cosas al tiempo que le ayudaban a la profesora Sprout, de manera que salieron mucho más tarde que los demás alumnos, todo por Hermione, quien deseaba siempre dar una buena impresión a los maestros.  
  
--Ay Mione, de verdad que no le veo el caso a quedarnos más tarde en las clases... Me refiero, tú siempre tienes la máxima calificación, ni que las décimas extras de trabajo te ayuden de mucho... --Le reprochó Ron, quien ya estaba más que harto por quedarse una hora más tarde de lo que cualquier estudiante debiera salir.  
  
--Bueno... ¿Y ustedes?  
  
--No, pues sí... Pero me da flojera --Dijo esta vez Harry, quien fue correspondido por un asentimiento rápido de su amigo.  
  
--Par de flojos... Pero estoy segura que algún día se van a arrepentir de lo que acaban de decir y me van a implorar que volvamos a hacerlo para que puedan sacar sus décimas extras y así poder pasar las asignaturas que reprueban! --A lo que los dos muchachos se quedaron viendo fijamente.  
  
--Pero yo no he reprobado asignaturas... --Habló esta vez el chico pelirrojo.  
  
--Ajá... --Le dijo con sarcasmo para después -como recordando algo- apresuradamente decir: --Bueno, como sea, debo ir a la biblioteca porque voy a... ¿cómo se dice?... a sí; Voy a hacer mi tarea, los veo al rato --Y luego de esto se echó a correr a la susodicha biblioteca.  
  
--Ehh... ¿Harry, no te has dado cuenta de que últimamente Hermione anda muy rara? --Le comentó su amigo después de ese extraño comportamiento por parte de su amiga. Aunque, ¿Cómo podría? todo el tiempo se la pasó pensando en una sola persona, quien aunque extraña pareciera, se trataba de nada menos que Malfoy.  
  
--... No... --Contestó Harry.  
  
--Hermione no es la única que se ha comportado extraño, Harry --Le dijo su amigo echándole una mirada acusatoria.  
  
--Ehhhhhh... ¿A qué te refieres, Ron? --Preguntó Harry nerviosamente... Pudo Ron, después de todo, haber notado alguna cosa.  
  
--Ay, no te hagas Harry... Si actúas como enamorado, ¡se te nota al instante!  
  
--¡¿Enamorado?! --No podía creer que realmente se le mirara de esa manera, su amigo debía estar muy equivocado.  
  
--Claro que sí, Harry; Mira, primero te quedas pensativo, luego bueno también estabas pensativo, tan pero tan pensativo que, bueno, ni siquiera le diste importancia al hecho de que Malfoy haya sido tu pareja en Pociones, claro, antes de que la caldera de Neville explotara, digo... Y para variar, sigues así... Es la misma cara que pones cuando vez a Cho Chang, si me permites decirlo... --Le explicó brevemente su amigo.  
  
--Pero yo no... Ella ya no me...  
  
--Ya Harry, yo que tú no tendría porque avergonzarme de pensar en Cho, ¡lo haría si empezase a pensar en Malfoy! --Ese definitivamente fue un gran consuelo de parte de su amigo, y una gran ironía de igual modo.  
  
--Sí... Tienes razón --Le dijo muy incomodó.  
  
--Bueno, sabes Harry, si no nos apresuramos no veremos ni una décima de la comida que han servido... Vamonos al comedor, Harry. ¡Corre! --Le gritaba su amigo jalándolo por el brazo con intención que siguiese su ritmo, sin fijarse siquiera en su camino. Y para su sorpresa sintió como chocaban con alguien, haciendo caer a esa persona al suelo.  
  
--Lo siento, no nos fijamos --Dijo el pelirrojo hacia la persona que seguía en el helado piso del pasillo sin notar de quien se trataba.  
  
--Me doy cuenta que no... Especialmente tú, Weasley. No sueles ver más allá de tu nariz. --La persona con quien habían chocado era una de las últimas con quien desearía toparse en ese momento. Draco Malfoy dijo eso último todavía tirado en el suelo, mientras se levantaba y sacudía su túnica lentamente.  
  
--Bueno, pues como te das cuenta, ni Harry, ni yo deseamos ver cosas podridas antes de la comida --Habló su amigo mirándolo con furia contenida.  
  
--¿Comida?  
  
--Sí, ¿Te haces a un lado? --Le dijo Ron bruscamente, dando un paso hacia adelante con el propósito de intimidar al chico que se encontraba frente a él, cosa que por la situación, no sucedería --Tengo prisa.  
  
--Para como van las cosas, tú serías quien debería hacerse a un lado --Le comentó Malfoy, Harry pudo observar claramente como el otro permanecía tranquilo, su rostro no reflejaba mucho, Harry comprendió como estaba siendo -en cierto punto- accesible, a diferencia de su amigo del cual sus ojos despedían centellas de enojo.  
  
--Te lo advierto, Malfoy... Hazte a un lado, no lo pienso repetir --Habló el pelirrojo mostrando su puño muy cerca de la cara del otro, a lo que su enemigo simplemente lanzó un suspiro divertido, sin darle la menor importancia a su amenaza.  
  
--Debí imaginarlo... Tienes una capacidad cerebral tan grande como un chimpancé... ¿No será de familia?  
  
--¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Con mi familia no te metas!! --Ron empezaba a desesperar.  
  
--Oh. Pero no te preocupes, Weasley. Si tienes suerte, tal vez puedas ser un mediocre como tu padre... --Este último comentario provocó una notoria reacción en su amigo, pues, sí no lo hubiese detenido, habría saltado sobre Malfoy.  
  
--¡¡Suéltame, Harry!! Se lo advertí, ¡¡¡le voy a dar lo que se merece!!!! --Gritaba su amigo pelirrojo mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre, Harry sabía muy bien cuan impulsivo podía llegar a ser Ron.  
  
--Como sea... Antes de irme...: La hora de la comida ya ha acabado... Pero supongo que comerán de todas formas... --Les dijo esto último mientras se alejaba hacia donde iba a un principio.  
  
A Harry le costó mucho poder calmar a su amigo de nuevo, seguía verdaderamente molesto por lo que acababa de acontecer, especialmente porque al llegar al comedor encontraron que la comida ya había desaparecido.  
  
Aún así decidieron comer en las cocinas, de ahí, todavía cargados con una buena munición de panecillos, decidieron alcanzar a Hermione quien se encontraba en la biblioteca.  
  
Al llegar allá tardaron un poco en encontrarla pues se había sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta de la biblioteca, aunque fue sencillo ubicar su enmarañado cabello marrón. Ella se encontraba, tal como lo suponían, leyendo un libro bastante grueso, aunque, cuando quisieron acercarse ella pareció ponerse nerviosa, pues cerró el libro apresuradamente.  
  
--¿Chi... Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí... eh? --Preguntó su amiga un poco nerviosa, cosa de la cual pudieron percatarse.  
  
--¿Qué pasa, Mione? ¿Qué? ¿No querías que viniéramos a hacerte compañía? --Para esos momentos su amiga parecía estar mucho más tranquila.  
  
--Sí... Nada más que se me hizo raro... --Harry se perdió en un momento de la conversación al notar que del otro lado de la biblioteca, en una mesa solitaria, se encontraba Blaise Zabini leyendo algo.  
  
--Oye... ¿Harry? ¿Por qué estás viendo al amigo de Malfoy? --Preguntó Hermione curiosamente, mientras se podía observar a simple vista como la expresión en el rostro de Ron cambiaba a repulsión.  
  
--No, por nada, es solo que... Bueno, me estaba acordando de lo que pasó esta vez...  
  
--¿Qué pasó? --Preguntó su amiga con una mueca preocupada, aunque pudo observar que ninguno de los tenía ánimos de relatar su encuentro con su enemigo.  
  
--Es verdad... Ese estúpido de Malfoy... Lo detesto... Me encantaría estar aunque sea un momento a solas con él... Un momento y podría cobrarme todas las que nos ha hecho... --Habló su amigo lleno de enojo contenido mientras Hermione intentaba calmarlo y él sin poder evitarlo, estaba de acuerdo con él.  
  
--Pero Ron, tú sabes perfectamente que hay nada que puedas hacer...  
  
--En eso te equivocas... --Dijo Ron oscuramente, haciendo que la atención de sus amigos se centrara en él. Se le escuchaba como cuando tenía un buen plan.  
  
--¿Qué quieres decir, amigo? --Esta vez fue Harry quien preguntó, sin darle importancia al hecho de que se estaba ahogando con el pan.  
  
--He estado pensando... Que... Bueno, ¿sí o no sería maravilloso poder cobrárselas todas a Malfoy?  
  
--Creo que sé por donde vas y quiero decirte que...  
  
--No Mione, a diferencia de lo que piensas no es nada malo --La cortó Ron --Es más... Creo que es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido...   
  
--¡Ya escúpelo!  
  
--Se me ocurrió un plan para vengarnos de Malfoy... Sin lastimar a nadie claro está --Dijo esto ultimo viendo a Hermione, a lo que ambos hicieron un gesto a señal de que continuara --Bueno, pero acérquense más --Y cuando los tuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó. --Muy bien... Este es el plan; verán, desde hacia tiempo me he dado cuenta que un poco después de salir de clases, Malfoy pasa siempre por ese pasillo --Dijo señalando uno que tenía columnas --Va a la oficina de Snape... Había pensado en alguna clase de trampa colocada por allí... Algo divertido...  
  
--¿Qué clase de trampa? --Esta vez fue Hermione quien habló, estaba intrigada.  
  
--¿Qué les parecería dejar a Malfoy colgado con su ropa interior de fuera a la vista de todos...?  
  
--Quizás simplemente dejarlo colgado... --Aceptó Hermione dejando sorprendido a Harry, en condiciones normales ella habría sido la primera en oponerse.  
  
--Muy bien... jejeje... ¿Qué dices tú Harry? --Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía que contestar, aunque Malfoy era un pequeño bastardo últimamente había pensado cosas extrañas al topárselo, aunque definitivamente ese último encuentro le dejo un muy mal sabor de boca.  
  
--... De... acuerdo... ¿Cuándo lo hacemos? --Preguntó finalmente Harry.  
  
--Cuando sea el momento preciso... --Todavía no se sentía seguro acerca de eso, era como si alguna voz interna intentase decirle que algo estaba equivocado, que no debía hacerlo... ¿Pero como decir que no a sus amigos? ¿Cómo negarles la oportunidad de cobrarse los insultos y humillaciones que habían recibido?... Tendría que apoyarlos........  
  
...  
  
La noche había llegado más pronto de lo habitual, una noche invernal; el frío se sentía presente ahora en la torre de Gryffindor y se podía ver claramente desde la ventana como había comenzado a nevar, sin embargo, ni siquiera el hermoso paisaje invernal podría hacerlo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día; desde lo de Malfoy y Zabini hasta lo que su amigo les había propuesto... Todo eso era tan confuso para él...  
  
Se volteó de lado en un intento por encontrar una posición más cómoda, que le pudiese hacer terminar con su insomnio, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo. Su cabeza estaba demasiado cargada con información que no podía procesar, su mente estaba conciente que debía descansar, sin embargo todos esos recuerdos y situaciones seguían rodando en su mente, una y otra vez.  
  
Decidió que no podría dormir, así que podría dar un paseo por los corredores, como últimamente se había vuelto su costumbre, un paseo nocturno para despejar un poco su contrariada mente no le haría nada mal.  
  
De manera que quitando los pesados edredones de su cuerpo, Harry se incorporó para salir de la habitación, pensó que, ya que sería un paseo rápido, no habría necesidad de llevar la capa de invisibilidad. Con ese pensamiento salió de Gryffindor. Le fue sencillo pasar por el retrato, ya que la obesa dama dormitaba apaciblemente.  
  
Una vez en los pasillos empezó a meditar acerca de los hechos que habían acontecido el ya anterior día. Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue el sentimiento que tuvo al ver que Blaise Zabini se encontraba ahora en amistad con Malfoy, quien por cierto seguía siendo su enemigo.  
  
Podía conocer algo, y eso era que Malfoy siempre le prestaría un poco de su atención, ya sea molestando, intentado humillarlo o en algunos casos insultándolo. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, todas sus especulaciones siempre llegaban hacia el mismo punto: Le interesaba mucho que Malfoy pusiera su atención en él, le agradaba tener aunque sea un 10% de la atención de su enemigo... Y eso no era algo que pudiese calificar como algo dignamente correcto, al menos no para él.  
  
Y aunque no muy satisfecho con el primer resultado, decidió pasar hacia su otro pensamiento que ocupaba mucho espacio... La venganza de Ron.  
  
Sin embargo no pudo continuar con su meditación pues se topó con un hecho que lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Él había estado pasando por los ventanales que cubrían las paredes de ese pasillo, nunca se habría esperado encontrar a una persona sobre el marco de una de ellas. Decidió acercarse más a la persona, con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto, hasta cierto punto que pudo ver de quien se trataba.  
  
La figura era inconfundible; Piel extremadamente blanca, cabello rubio platinado, cubierto por una sabana del verde de Slytherin, se trataba de nada menos que Draco Malfoy. A simple vista se podría decir que no existía nada de especial en la escena. Harry lo observó más detalladamente.  
  
Esa persona que se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana no era el mismo Malfoy con quien había estado esa tarde. Al notarlo mejor, pudo observar como los hombros del muchacho se movían un poco, y su cabello, que normalmente se encontraba meticulosamente peinado hacia atrás, ahora caía de una manera desalineada por su rostro.  
  
Se acercó un poco más para contemplarlo mejor, y, no pudo evitar percatarse de que Malfoy intentaba bruscamente quitar sus lágrimas de su rostro, pudo comprender que en ese momento se encontraba llorando, algo debía estar muy mal con él. No podía evitar mirarlo sin sentir pena por él, no podía dejar de mirarle intentar luchar contra las lágrimas que parecían salir en contra de su voluntad, frente a sus ojos se encontraba aquel chico frío, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un mortifago importante, y por más que intentase ser indiferente a esta situación, no podía abstenerse de preguntarse qué motivo tendría tal efecto en él. Era tal su concentración que no se dio cuenta que se le había quedado mirando mucho. El otro chico ahora se encontraba quieto abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, sin hacer algún movimiento, hasta que su cabeza giró en dirección a Harry, y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.   
  
Malfoy parecía sobresaltado, Harry también se encontraba sorprendido, pues aunque sonase ilógico, no esperaba que Malfoy volteara hacia él.  
  
Malfoy pareció querer buscar la frase adecuada para esa situación, sin encontrarla, Harry simplemente seguía mirándolo. El otro logró bajarse de la ventana y respirando profundamente pudo estrechar sus ojos de una manera fría.  
  
--¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter? --Si no hubiese visto lo anterior, podría haber jurado que era el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre.  
  
--Daba un paseo --Por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de contestar con la verdad.  
  
--¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas allí? --Le dirigió otra pregunta directa, mientras caminaba en dirección a él, deteniéndose cuando se encontró aproximadamente a un paso de él.  
  
--Lo suficiente --Ante esta respuesta el otro estrechó sus ojos peligrosamente, y tenía que reconocer que, aún habiendo visto la fase anterior esa mirada podía seguir inquietándolo.  
  
--Supongo que mañana tendré el "gusto" de escuchar este encuentro por los corredores a temprana hora... ¿No Potter? --Se le escuchaba molesto, pero no pudo impedir escuchar que su voz sonaba un poco ¿herida?  
  
--No pienso decírselo a nadie, si a eso te refieres --Sintió como la mirada de parte del otro se volvía más penetrante, haciéndolo bajar un poco la suya propia.  
  
--... ¿Por qué?  
  
--¿Cómo que "por qué"? --Preguntó Harry confuso --Si te refieres a por qué no le voy a decir a nadie es porque pienso que no tengo el derecho a revelar esto si tu no quieres... Sólo por eso.  
  
Malfoy no dijo nada, simplemente bajó su cabeza provocando que su cabello cayera sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo.  
  
Después de un rato, estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien, sin embargo, pudo observar claramente como las lágrimas se deslizaban de las mejillas de su enemigo.  
  
--¿Malfoy? ¿Qué te pasa? --Preguntó Harry tomándolo por los hombros, sintiendo como temblaba. Así que aprovechando la oportunidad, lo guió hacia la ventana donde el otro había estado y le hizo sentarse.  
  
Y aunque ya no había más lágrimas en su rostro seguía estremeciéndose; nunca pensó estar en una situación así, ciertamente había visto llorar a su amigo Ron, a Hermione, podría ver cientos de veces a Neville, podría ver a Seamus, pero nunca a Draco Malfoy, era algo que no estaba en sus expectativas para esa noche, era un suceso completamente imprevisto.  
  
--Malfoy, ¿Por qué lloras? --Preguntó Harry de pronto, cuando éste ya se hubo calmado y seguía con su cabeza baja. Aunque esta pregunta al parecer hizo salir a aquel chico del letargo en el que se encontraba pues rápidamente se levanto del marco de la ventana.  
  
--Es algo que no te incumbe, Potter --Le dijo con un tono de voz extraño, después de unos instantes comprendió que intentaba crear el mismo tono indiferente de siempre sin un buen resultado.  
  
--Escucha... Quiero ayudarte...  
  
--¿Por qué?  
  
--Porque aunque no lo creas no me gusta ver llorar a las personas --Le contestó el pelinegro.  
  
--Tal vez Potter, si seas lo que pareces ser...  
  
--¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? --Estaba confundido, que quería decir con eso, ¿lo consideraba un hipócrita o algo?  
  
--Supongo que puedo confiar en ti... Pero si llegases a decírselo a alguien... --Le amenazó, para después caminar en sentido contrario.  
  
Esta ocasión, Harry, sin dudarlo dos segundos, le alcanzó tomándolo nuevamente por el brazo, no se iba a quedar así, toda esa situación era muy extraña como para quedar sin una solución.  
  
--No... ¡No te irás! --Le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, Harry, actuando como un verdadero Gryffindor en el proceso.  
  
--¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? --Le respondió Malfoy, en su rostro podía observarse un dejo de confusión claro.  
  
--No te irás hasta que me digas que te sucedió... --Le dijo seguramente.  
  
--Mira, Potter, no tengo ninguna obligación de explicarte nada... ¿Me oyes? Somos enemigos, e-n-e-m-i-g-o-s... --Le dijo el otro de una manera bastante agresiva.  
  
--Pues entonces me gustaría cambiar eso... --No meditó sus palabras, simplemente las dijo, así, como si nada. Como si todos esos años de insultos y humillaciones nunca hubieran pasado.  
  
--¿Qué? ¿Estás conciente de lo que dices? --Le preguntó el otro.  
  
--Sí, bueno, sé que suena raro pero es cierto... Tal vez sería mejor no estar enemistados, ¿no crees? --Le respondió Harry mirando su rostro.  
  
--Lo que tratas de decir es que... ¿quieres ser mi amigo? --Preguntó el otro con mucha más desconfianza todavía.  
  
--... sí... eso creo...   
  
--No... Esto está mal... ¿Estás burlándote de mí?  
  
--¡No!.... Lo prometo --No sabía como convencerlo de que lo que decía era la verdad.  
  
--Bien... En ese caso... ¿Amigos? --Le dijo extendiendo su mano lentamente, quizá temía sufrir algún otro desaire de su parte. Harry miró durante un momento su mano extendida y la tomó... Supo entonces que había aceptado una amistad con Malfoy, y no sólo la aceptó, sino que ¡él mismo la propuso! Llegó a pensar que era un sueño, un sueño bastante extraño para ser real, aunque una oleada de frío en su espalda que le hizo estremecerse le obligó a comprender que no era así.  
  
--Eres un estúpido, Potter. --Le dijo el otro, lo que le llegó a sorprender pero le hizo cambiar de expresión al notar que el muchacho se quitaba la sábana de encima para colocársela a él mismo. --Hasta mañana... --Le dijo de una forma fría mientras se alejaba.  
  
--¡¡Malfoy!! ¡Aún no me has dicho lo que te sucede!  
  
--Hablaremos mañana y tú me devolverás eso -- su voz se escuchó de igual manera que de costumbre, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los pasillos dejándole allí, en medio de la luz blanquecina de la ventana y envuelto en una sábana de Slytherin......  
  
Se preguntaba como repercutirían sus acciones de esa noche para futuro... Ahora era "amigo" de Malfoy...  
  
De nuevo quiero dar muchas gracias a las personas que me mandandaron reviws, de verdad que se los agradezco...   
  
respuesta a REVIEWS...:  
  
Shinigami: Holas, me encanta tu nick! .... La verdad es que yo también he intentado por todos los medios conseguir algún lugar en el que haya blaise/draco y no encuentro en español, pero si hay varios buenos en inglés. Siento que en este capítulo no haya salido casi Blaise pero prometo que en el siguiente SI saldrá, y tal vez esta historia de un giro... Me encantaría ser tu amiga y mi correo es: maya_malfoy@hotmail.com si quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo. ^--^  
  
Paola: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy feliz de que les este gustando este fan fic, que es mi primer de HP. Y bueno, sí, definitivamente lo de Draco le pegó duro a Harry, a ver que más pasa...  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Sí, hay muchas cosas de la escuela, pero eso no significa que no vaya a escribir mis cosillas. Creo que este capítulo va decicado a las chicas a quienes les gusta el Harry/Draco... Pronto veré quien se queda con quien, pero por lo pronto aquí está el otro.  
  
GaBrIeLa2: Bueno, por el momento no hay alguna clase de romance en ninguna de las dos parejas, aunque ya vimos como se puso Blaise con esa mínima provocación de Harry, aunque por otro lado ha sucedido esto... Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los Reviws que me has mandado, realmente los aprecio mucho.  
  
Hasta el proximo capítulo  
  
Maya Malfoy (Hitokiri Aoi) 


End file.
